Ninja High Students
This is the main character page for the students of Ninja High. As this is an alternate universe story, peoples ages and "village" affiliation have changed. Some of the students are also very different from the canon appearances. Leaf Genin Naruto Uzumaki The titular character and class clown of Ninja High. He's a terrible student and an inveterate prankster. He also seems to be a smoker. No one knows where he gets his cigarettes from, but he's been seen so often at the bridge outside of school smoking with Asuma that the bridge is now called "The Great Naruto Bridge." Sasuke Uchiha Itachi's younger brother and a gifted student. All of the Genin girls and some of the Chunin seem to obsess over him. He mostly ignores them, blasting screamo in his headphones. His only interest appears to be proving himself to be better than his brother. Every once in a while he'll humor one of his fangirls in order to get a free meal. Sakura Haruno One of the top Genin students and one of the many Sasuke fangirls. She is in a not-so-friendly rivalry with her best friend Ino over Sasuke. She is very jealous of Karin, who spends the most time with Sasuke. Naruto has been trying to date her since middle school, but she's always turned him down. They have become pretty good friends however. Ino Yamanaka Ino shares her best friends love of Sasuke and hatred of Karin. She is very different from Sakura however in that she is overflowing with confidence, especially in her appearance. She is frequently "on a diet" in order to keep her figure. She has little qualms with showing off, insisting that there isn't a problem she can't solve with her "feminine wiles." Shikamaru Nara Being a ninja in high school is a drag. No one knows this better than Shikamaru. He's perhaps the single brightest student to ever grace the halls of Ninja High, and his grades would reflect that if he didn't think homework was too troublesome. He's the school's best Shogi player and the president of the Shogi Club. He is usually found after school with Naruto and Asuma, even though he doesn't smoke. Choji Akimichi Choji is Shikamaru's best friend, and the two are rarely seen apart. The same can also be said of Choji and food. He is Gato's best customer. Otherwise, Choji is a fairly unexcitable and unassuming student. Leaf Chunin Izumo Kamizuki, Kotetsu Hagane, Hana Inuzuka Leaf Tokujō Anko Mitarashi, Sai, Raido Namiashi Leaf Jonin Itachi Uchiha Mist Genin Suigetsu Hōzuki, Ken'ichi Nihonto, Nori Ketsueki, Shino Aburame Mist Chunin Haku, Tobi, Kabuto Yakushi Mist Tokujō Zabuza Momochi, Chōjūrō, Konan Mist Jonin Mori Ketsueki, Kisame Hoshigaki, Nagato "Pain" Cloud Genin Karin, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka Cloud Chunin Tayuya, Kimimaro Cloud Tokujō Kakuzu, Aoba Yamashiro Cloud Jonin Samui, Karui, Omoi Sand Genin Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Hinata Hyuga Sand Chunin Neji Hyuga, Sakon, Ukon Sand Tokujō Hidan, Zetsu Sand Jonin Sasori Rock Genin Kin Tsuchi, Zaku Abumi, Jugo, Matsuri Rock Chunin Deidara, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Dosu Kinuta Rock Tokujō Misumi Tsurugi, Yoroi Akado